Yahiko's Spiritual Wake Up Call
by julie-dono
Summary: Yahiko is sick of being tormented by Kaoru and everyone else. He thinks that no one would miss him if he died, but a spirit angel named Hikaru changes that,but then Yahiko is stuck in an illusion that isn't real!
1. Tormented Yet Again

AC: Hey peeps! i hope you enjoy this fanfic of yahiko. the idea came to me when i was watching Sylvia Brown on Montel the phycic and she was answering the unknown spiritual questions from ppl and i just got an idea with yahiko! lol don't ask why i decided to watch Montel. lol! well on with the chappie!

i don't own rk!

"Yahiko! Yahiko!...YAHIKO?" Kaoru screamed with all her mite. She walked around the Kamiya Dojo to find her first apprentice.

"What'd you want, busu!"Yahiko said loudly behind Kaoru. Kaoru tightened her fist and faced Yahiko.

WHACK!

"What did I tell you not to call me busu, you little brat!"Kaoru crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"Oro? What's the matter, Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked carrying a bucket of tofu.

"Kenshin." Kaoru's voice was calm and her eyes were back to normal, she was always happy to see him.

"Kenshin! Tell this hag to stop hitting me!"Yahiko said rubbing his head. Kaoru turned to Yahiko and raised her shinai.

"You were calling me busu! and I was calling your name to clean the dojo floors!"Kaoru said loudly.

"Hai, Yahiko. You should listen to Kaoru-dono. She does whats best for you." Kenshin walked into the kitchen and placed the tofu bucket on the counter.

"Fooey,"Yahiko grumbled under his breath.

"Arigatou, Kenshin." As soon as Kaoru turned to face Yahiko her mood became...how you say...moody," AND as for YOU! I want these dojo floors to be spotless! If I see-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"Yahiko said lazily walking away from Kaoru. Kaoru gripped her fists and her face became red.

"MYOJIN YAHIKO!" Kaoru became enraged. She ran into the kitchen and threw the tofu bucket at Yahiko...with the tofu in it.

WHACK!

"OW! What'd you do that for?"Yahiko asked putting both hands on his bruised head.

"Thats for bein' a brat!" Kaoru screamed.

"Why you!" Yahiko took out his shinai and charged toward Kaoru, but he felt a hand tug at his Yukata. Yahiko turned around and saw Sanosuke gripping tightly on Yahiko's Yakuta."Let go of me...NOW!"Yahiko screamed trying to pull away from Sanosuke.

"Whoa...someone needs there diaper changed,"Sanosuke said cooly chuckling to himself. Yahiko looked at Sanosuke, his eyes were big and you swore you could see a vain pop out.(AN: the anime way!)

WHACK...again.

"Say that to my face, Roosterhead!" Yahiko smirked.

"What'd you say, you little punk?"

"I said-"

"Yahiko! Stop fighting and get to work!"Kaoru said enraged with her hands on her hips. Yahiko faced Kaoru and saw a hint of death on her face.

"Fooey.."Yahiko rested his shinai onto his shoulder and walked away.

"I'm sick of them all!" Yahiko said cleaning the floors. " I hate their guts! Even Kenshin agrees with them! ARGH!" Yahiko threw the cloth in the bucket filled with soapy water and water splatted everywhere...even on Yahiko. Yahiko squinted his eye and kicked the bucket hard on the floor, but suddenly heard a loud BONK!

"ORO?" Yahiko's eyes widened and he walked down the small steps onto the dirt path. He looked down and saw a swirling-eyed Kenshin on the floor.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko gasped,"Gomen nasai!" Yahiko ran over to Kenshin and removed the bucket off his head. "Are you-"

"Kenshin!" Yahiko turned around and saw Kaoru and Sanosuke run over to him. Kaoru ran to Kenshin's side and picked up his head. "Kenshin, are you okay?" But there was no answer to the unconscious red head.

"Jeez, Yahiko, why'd you have to go and do that?"Sanosuke said placing his hand ontop of Yahiko's head with a big pat.

"It wasn't my fault! Kenshin was in the way!" Yahiko said with remorse in his voice. Kaoru turned to Yahiko.

"Yahiko! Why would you want to throw a bucket anyway, when you were supposed to do your chores?" Kaoru just about had enough. Before Yahiko could say anything a blast of thunder filled the sky and dark clouds covered the dull gray sky with small droplets of rain falling down which turned to pour.

Sanosuke picked up Kenshin and took him inside the dojo as Kaoru and Yahiko were behind him.

"Okay, Yahiko. Explain to me why you threw the bucket!"Kaoru loudly said in Yahiko's face.

"'Cause I'm sick of you, Kenshin, and Roosterhead telling me what to do!"

"Who're you calling Roosterhead?" Sanosuke slammed his fists together.

"Knock it off, Sanosuke! I wasn't talking to you!" Yahiko screamed in anger. He then turned to Kaoru,"I'm sick of your orders and telling me what to do! You don't care about me! No one cares about me! All you do is treat me like a slave!"

"Thats...not true, Yahiko,"Kenshin sat up weakly rubbing his head."We all love you as if you were family."

"Thats right, Yahiko. We only give you orders so you could be responsible when you get older! Not some lazy jackass like some of us!" Kaoru said looking at Sanosuke. Sanosuke looked at Kaoru and steam poured out of his ears.

"I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!" Sanosuke screamed. Yahiko glared at everyone filled with anger.

"I don't believe that! You don't love me! You hate me! I bet you wouldn't even care if I died! I'm outta here!" Yahiko slid open the shoji door and ran outside into the pouring rain.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru ran outside with Sanosuke and Kenshin, but couldn't see anything. The rain seemed to pour harder.

"He's nowhere in sight! I can't see anything!"Sanosuke yelled over the rain.

"Kaoru-dono! I suggest we get back inside!"Kenshin loudly said tugging on Kaoru's kimono.

"Iie! I'm not leaving Yahiko out there while a storm is out!" Kaoru tried to run, but Kenshin grabbed onto Kaoru's arms.

"Kaoru! WE need to get inside NOW! Your going to get hurt if you do! Then you and Yahiko would be in danger!"Kenshin screamed loudly. His eyes began to turn amber colored. Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes deeply and nodded slowly.

Yahiko held his arm out blocking the rain from out of his eyes. He ran to the Akabeko and closed the shoji door. He noticed that the restaraunt was packed!

"Tsubame! Do you need any help?" Yahiko said running over to her. She was going from table to table for the customers orders.

"Iie, Yahiko. I'm fine." Tsubame then went over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of tea. Yahiko saw that she was struggling.

"Here lemme help you!"Yahiko said trying to take the tea from out of Tsubame's hands, but as clumsy as Yahiko was he dropped the two glasses of tea and splatted all over Tsubame's apron.

"Oh! Yahiko!"Tsubame said grabbing a cloth.

"Gomen nasai, Tsubame! Here!" Yahiko ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of water for the cloth, but he then tripped and the water landed all over Tsubame.

"Eek!"Tsubame said shocked. Yahiko's eyes widened and continued to say sorry.

"Here! I'll go get-"

"Yahiko-chan! Please...just go. I need to get cleaned up and continue to finish these customers orders. So please...just leave me alone!"Tsubame tried to be as nice as she could, but her anger was slowly slipping out. Yahiko just looked at Tsubame looking hurt and then ran out of the Akabeko. "Wait! Yahiko!" But it was too late Yahiko was already out in the pouring rain again.

"Grrr! Even Tsubame can't stand me!" Yahiko ran under a tree and shook his head releasing several droplets of water come out of his hair. Suddenly a loud thunder was heard. Yahiko shook slightly and walked out from under the tree not wanting to be struck. "Ugh! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being treated as a little kid! They don't care about me! They just want to bicker and annoy the hell out of me! I bet if I died they STILL wouldn't give a rats ass about me!"

Without noticing where Yahiko was walking he then slammed his head against a wall and landed on the ground unconscious.

To be continued!

AC: Yay I finished! I think this chapter really wasn't that bad! Well review please! Arigatou and I'll see you on the next chapter! JA NE!


	2. Hikaru the Angel of Spirits and Time

AC: hey guys! arigatou for the reviews! and i repeat, repeat that THIS ISN'T A COPY FROM YU YU HAKUSHO! i just realized that it was kinda like yu yu hakusho BUT I ASSURE YOU IT ISN'T! I GOT THE IDEA FROM MONTEL! im adding more adventure to this nothing with spirit world or demons or anything related to yu yu hakusho i assure you! okay well on with chappie 2!

i don't own rk!

"Ugh...w-what happened?" Yahiko sat up rubbing his forehead, but suddenly he saw that he was surrounded by blue and white swirls around him. He stood up and looked around beginning to panic. "UH! UH! Where the hell am I?" Yahiko turned his head from side to side quickly.

"Relax, Yahiko,"said a voice. Yahiko looked around looking from where the voice was heard, but he saw nothing.

"W-who are you? Sh-sh-show yourself!" Yahiko studdered. Suddenly infront of him a young girl his age appeared infront of him.

She had long white hair that went to her hips. Her eyes were the color of aqua in a soft mixture. Her skin color was a creamy color that looked so smooth and silky. She wore a white long breezy blouse that went to her knees and moved every slight motion she took. Yahiko froze astounded by her beauty.

"W-who a-are-"

"My name is Hikaru the Angel of Spirits and Time,"Hikaru's voice was soft and so easy on the ears. Yahiko looked deep into her eyes shocked of what she was saying.

"An...angel?" Yahiko said softly. Hikaru giggled slightly.

"Hai. You seem...shocked, Yahiko,"Hikaru walked closer to Yahiko.

"W-what do you want?"Yahiko found the courage to speak.

"I'm here to show you that you are loved. That you are cared for,"Hikaru replyed. Yahiko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fooey...they don't give-" Suddenly Hikaru placed her hand on Yahiko's lips wanting him to stop talking.

"Thats not true, Yahiko. They love you very much...like family,"Hikaru said removing her hand from his lips.

"Heh...this is a dream...you're just an illusion! Okay, I can wake up now!" Yahiko walked around his area...he was becoming insane.

"Iie, Yahiko. This is not an illusion and I'll prove it." Hikaru walked over to Yahiko and gently took his arm. Yahiko froze once again feeling the touch of her warm, soft skin. Suddenly Hikaru placed her two fingers on Yahiko's skin and pinched it tightly.

"OW!" Yahiko snagged his arm out of Hikaru's grasp and rubbed it whimpering a bit,"That hurt!" Yahiko's eyes widened noticing the pain,"This...isn't a dream, then." Hikaru nodded slowly.

"Hai. Now that you believe me, we must begin our journey,"Hikaru said softly. Yahiko looked up at Hikaru confused.

"Journey? What're you-Whoa!" Yahiko felt his whole body float from the ground with Hikaru. "Get me down! Ahh!" Yahiko began to panic again.

"Its okay, Yahiko...just relax and lets begin." Yahiko looked up at Hikaru and noticed that her eyes were closed and her hands held a small crystal ball that glowed brightly. Her hair began to slowly float like if wind had passed by. Suddenly a small light appeared behind her and it began to stretch toward Yahiko and soon engulfed the two.

Within a blink of an eye Yahiko noticed that he was in the clouds floating.

"AHHHHH! WHOA?" Yahiko began screaming his lungs out.

"Yahiko, its okay. I told you to relax,"Hikaru didn't yell or scream she was in her soft calm tone as usual. Yahiko looked at Hikaru and she smiled gently at him. He felt a blush creep towards his cheeks.

"What're we doing? Where are we?" Yahiko asked.

"We're in the Meiji Era and down there is the Kamiya Dojo,"Hikaru said pointing down. Yahiko tilted his head towards where Hikaru was pointing and could barely make out the dojo since they were so high up.

"Whats going on? Why're we here?"Yahiko asked.

"We're here to show you how your 'family' would react to your death. Right now your funeral is happening."

"FUNERAL!" Yahiko screamed. "Am I dead!" Hikaru giggled.

"Iie, its an illusion of what would happen if you died. Don't worry Yahiko you're still alive,"Hikaru said. "Shall we?" Hikaru added. Yahiko looked at Hikaru as she flew down to the Dojo.

"Huh? Wait for me!" Yahiko loudly said struggling his way after Hikaru.

As soon as they were outside the dojo Yahiko could hear drums beating slowly. He followed Hikaru who went through the walls. Yahiko's eyes widened and then closed his eyes and flew through the wall.

He opened his eyes and floated next to Hikaru and saw a coffin with sakura petals laying around. Above the coffin was a picture of Yahiko.

"Can they see us?"Yahiko asked. Hikaru shook her head slowly and continued to watch the scene. Yahiko floated to the ground and walked around the room. Suddenly Yahiko saw a figure sitting on the floor against the wall by the coffin. It looked to be a girl in her late teens. Her kimino was plain black with white petals near the hem of the kimono. Her head was blocked by her knees which were up to her chest.

Just then eight more people came into the room. Yahiko's eyes widened by his surprise. They all wore black the men wore black yukatas and their pants (i don't know what its called for the pants cries) were white. The women wore black kimonos with white petals near the hem of the kimono like the young girl on the floor.

Yahiko watched as Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Ayame, Suzume, Dr. Gensai, Tae, and Tsubame walked in.

"Wheres Kaoru?" Suddenly Yahiko turned to the girl who lifted her head up. It was Kaoru. Her skin and cheeks were pale and her eyes were red from crying. She stood up and walked to Kenshin.

"Kenshin...,"Kaoru said weakly. Kenshins eyes looked also reddened. Kenshin walked to Kaoru and hugged her tightly as Kaoru began to cry again. Yahiko walked to Kenshin and he noticed a tear fall from his eye.

Yahiko then watched as Dr. Gensai, Ayame and Suzume walk over to the coffin. Ayame layed down a small lily on the coffin.

"Grandpa? Doesn't Yahiko-chan look nice with a flower?" Ayame asked in her sweet childish tone.

"Yeah, Grandpa,"Suzume added. Dr. Genzai smiled tenderly at the two little girls and hugged them.

Sanosuke stuck his hands in his pockets and went outside where Megumi followed him.

"Sanosuke?"Megumi stepped infront of Sanosuke who leaned against the dojo walls."Aren't you going to pay your respects?" Megumi placed her hands on her hips. Sanosuke spit out the fishbone and faced the other way ignoring Megumi. "Sanosuke?" Megumi stepped closer to Sanosuke.

"What! You expect me to mourn for that kid!"Sanosuke lashed his arm out infront of Megumi as she gasped.

"Sanosuke! Is that all your going to say? Yahiko was family! He was like a little brother to you! He-"

"Can it, Fox! Thats not the Yahiko I knew in there! He got killed by a bunch of thugs! Five worthless thugs that could be beaten easily! Yahiko could kick those guys asses in a flash! But no! He had to go and get killed! Thats not the Yahiko I knew!" Sanosuke said loudly. Megumi covered her mouth with her hands and tried to hold back tears.

"Sanosuke..."Megumi's voice softened. She could see pain in his chocolate brown eyes as tears began to fall. "Sanosuke..he was shot! How could he have blocked it?"Megumi became angered.

"Yahiko's smarter than that! He could of dodged it! Yahiko was filled with dignity, courage and bravery! He had the heart of a samurai! Just like his father!" Sanosuke slamed his fist against the dojo wall releasing his anger and sadness. Megumi walked over to Sanosuke and hugged him tightly.

"Oh...Sanosuke...,"Megumi said softly putting her arms around Sanosuke's neck letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

Yahiko gripped his fist and faced his 'coffin' where Tae and Tsubame were. To Yahiko it seemed that Kaoru and Tsubame were more devistated than the rest.

Tsubame was on her knees with her arms crossed over the coffin with her head laying on her arms. It looked to be like she was crying.

"Tsubame...,"Tae softly said rubbing Tsubame's back.

"Its not fair...,"Tsubame choked. "He wasn't supposed to die. We were supposed to be by eachothers side always...always...Yahiko, it hurts too much to see you like this...motionless in this coffin. I love you too much Yahiko...too much. Why..?" Tsubame began to cry again as Yahiko looked at her.

"Tsubame..."Yahiko walked to Tsubame and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but his hand went through her. Yahiko freaked out and took his hand out. "What the hell?"

"Remember Yahiko, they can't see or feel you,"Hikaru said. Yahiko looked at Hikaru and had enough of the scene.

"Fooey...its all made up...why should I care? Anyways take me back, Hikaru."Yahiko said, but Hikaru didn't listen.

"Yahiko? Do you even care that they love you?"Hikaru asked. Yahiko smirked.

"This is just an illusion! This isn't real! Just. Take. Me. Back!"Yahiko said shaking Hikaru's shoulders.

"Yahiko, s-s-stop. You're going to-" Suddenly Hikaru dropped the small crystal ball and it landed on the ground shattered into little pieces."Oh no..."Hikaru clenched her hand against her chest.

"What! What happened!" Yahiko asked loudly.

"We're stuck. We can't leave. We're here for eternity..."Hikaru replyed.

"Stuck? ETERNITY?"

To be continued...

AC: YAY i finished! hahaha! cliffy! hahaha! you must hate me! but don't worry ill update soon! well review please and tell me what you think! and from one of my reviews they begged me not to be one of those 'weird' authors who take a year to update one chapter. do not worry! ill probably update like every four days...maybe even less! i spend my time on the computer for a while for my readers! lol well on with chapter 3!


	3. Let the fixing begin

AC: hey guys! arigatou for the reviews! well heres what you've been waiting for! heres chapter 3!

i don't own rk

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck?"Yahiko asked. Hikaru looked at the shattered ball.

"The Spirit Ball has shattered into pieces. It was our only way to leave."Hikaru bent down and picked up a few pieces of the Spirit Ball."Demo..."

"Demo!"Yahiko asked eagerly.

"I can still fix it,...demo it will take some time,"Hikaru said. Yahiko frowned.

"How long...will it take?" Yahiko hoped it wouldn't take like a year or something.

"A week...maybe even a month. It depends...,"Hikaru said.

"A week? What am I supposed to do for a week?"Yahiko grunted. Hikaru ignored Yahiko's non-important question and collected all the pieces of the ball. Yahiko sighed.

Hikaru then flew up through the dojo as Yahiko followed.

"What're you doing now?"Yahiko asked.

"Fixing it,"Hikaru replyed softly.

"Huh?"

Hikaru let go of the pieces of the Spirit Ball which stayed in the air floating gently. She stretched her hands over the pieces and closed her eyes. It seemed that she was concentrating. Suddenly a glow filled her hands while her hair began to float up swaying. The glow then engulfed the pieces, but then the glow dissapeared. Yahiko could see an outline that was round and small, but only an outline.

"Its done,"Hikaru said,"After each piece is back in its right place inside this outline, it'll be restored. So now we wait,"Hikaru said. Yahiko sighed and nodded his head.

**Day 1:**

Yahiko stretched early the next morning, he tried to catch some shut eye, but Hikaru said that he isn't part of the illusion. He was more of a wandering spirit, but still alive Hikaru had told him. Yahiko didn't mind though as he thought that he never would of anyway.

He remembered last night that Kaoru was up all night crying.

_**Flashback**_

_"Yahiko...,"Kaoru sat on her futon crying into her hands. She couldn't stop. "Yahiko!" Kaoru loudly said. Yahiko was in the room, he wanted to calm her down, but knew he couldn't. _

_Suddenly the shoji door opened quickly and in came Kenshin bending down on his knees to Kaoru's side._

_"Kaoru-dono,"Kenshin said pulling Kaoru in his arms. He hugged her tightly feeling so much remorse from what she was facing."Its...okay, Kaoru-dono, I'm here,"Kenshin comforted Kaoru and hushed her for her to calm down. He started to stroke her back and rock back and forth. He hated seeing her like this, but it was a big deal. _

_"Kenshin...this isn't fair,"Kaoru said trying to hold back the tears,"He's only 11 and he was planning to be a swordsman. Thats all he wanted to do..."_

_**End Flashback**_

Yahiko shook his head letting go of the memory from last night.

"Argh! Kuso! Its just an illusion! Why should I care of a stupid illusion!" Yahiko mentally kicked himself and floated away towards the Spirit Ball.

Only two shards had gone to its place. "GRR! How many pieces are there!"Yahiko asked to himself.

"There are 327 pieces,"Hikaru replyed from behind Yahiko.

"Eh?" Yahiko jumped and faced Hikaru.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu,Yahiko,"Hikaru said."How're you this fine morning?"

"Eh...good I guess."Yahiko crossed his legs and pressed his hands against the back of his head allowing for him to relax a little. Hikaru smiled. Yahiko looked at her glowing face. She was very pretty.

"So...what is it like?"Hikaru asked. Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

"What is what?"Yahiko asked.

"To live here...in your world,"Hikaru said. Yahiko smirked.

"Its great! Best food! Best places! Best activities! and Most of all the best swordsman...like Kenshin,"Yahiko said. Hikaru smiled and looked down at the dojo.

"Best family and friends?"Hikaru asked. Yahiko's smirk dissapeared.

"Besides all the fighting and bickering...yeah, they're the best..."Yahiko said smiling slightly. Hikaru smiled back.

"They're not that bad after all then?"Hikaru asked. Yahiko didn't say anything and turned the other way. Hikaru didn't say anything back.

Yahiko then flew down into the dojo's kitchen and saw Kenshin cooking breakfast.

"Everything seems to be back to normal...except wheres Sanosuke? and..."Yahiko faced down the hall toward Kaoru's room. He saw the shoji door open and out came Kaoru dressed in her dark blue kimono with red petals and she was wearing a red ribbon for her hair.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono,"Kenshin said trying to hold a smile, but he struggled from the saddness he was facing.

"Wheres Sanosuke?"Kaoru said softly and raspy. Kenshin paused for a second.

"I don't know..,"Kenshin replyed,"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Fooey, all there going to do is get mushy like they do in the real world. I'm out!" Yahiko ran outside into town as Hikaru followed.

"What're you doing now, Yahiko?"Hikaru asked floating behind him.

"I'm going to find that Roosterhead and see what hes up to,"Yahiko said flying towards Sanosuke's place.

Yahiko opened the shoji door and found Sanosuke wasn't there.

"Where the hell-"

"So you guys wanna fight, eh?"Yahiko looked down the dirt path and saw Sanosuke was surrounded by thugs. Yahiko flew towards the scene as Hikaru follwed.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko screamed.

"Feh. You guys are just scum nothing more but dirt on my shoe."Sanosuke spit out his fishbone and spread his legs into his fighting stance. He cracked his knuckles and banged his fists together. "Ladies first!"

The two out of the five of the thugs came charging towards Sanosuke. They both had no weapon, but their bare knuckles. Before the first thug gripped his fists Sanosuke came charging towards him and punched him under the chin.

Behind Sanosuke the other thug came charging aiming his fist behind Sanosuke's head. Sanosuke pushed forward, but still remained on his feet. He turned around smiling to himself as the thug backed away shocked.

"What the?" the thug said scared to his wits.

"I'm getting tired of this low life fighting. Its time to take some action!" Sanosuke grabbed the mans shoulders and pushed him down as Sanosuke's knee hit him right in the ribs hearing a crack. Sanosuke then threw the thug down and faced the other three. "I'm ready! Lets go!"

This time the three thugs came charging with daggers and poles. "Heh...even better." Sanosuke grabbed the pole out of the mans hands and hit him in the side making him fall down. Sanosuke threw the pole at the other man with all his might and saw him fall to the ground. "Hm..looks like its just you and me,"Sanosuke said facing the thug behind him.

"Aahh..." Sanosuke saw the man run away in horror.

"Loser...no fun at all..,"Sanosuke said."You see that Yahiko! Thats how you kick a low life thug's ass! But you wouldn't know! 'Cause you were killed by one!"Sanosuke said loudly looking up into the sky.

Yahiko just looked at Sanosuke and gripped his fists, but not tightly. His face had become stern and he looked at Hikaru.

"Lets go...I've had enough..."

To be continued...

AC: yesh! i finished! i was on the computer for like four hours for this freakin' chapter! lol! well review please! i hope! i was workin on this thing for four freakin' hours! lol jk. well anywayz reviews please!


	4. An Illusion quest

AC: hey guys! arigatou for the reviews! and yeah...you could say that this could be a yahikoxhikaru pairing...

i don't own rk

**Day 2**

"Grrr! Damnit! Can't this thing go any faster?"Yahiko said angerly at the ball. He sat on the Kamiya Dojo roof next to the Spirit Ball and its shattered pieces. Only 20 had gone to its place.

Suddenly out of nowhere Hikaru appeared infront of Yahiko, floating. "Gah! Don't do that!"Yahiko huffed. Hikaru titled her head sideways.

"Gomen nasai, Yahiko,"Hikaru said remorsly. Hikaru looked down at the dojo and then saw Tsubame walk into the dojo holding a tray of food."Is that the one you call; Tsubame?"Hikaru asked. Yahiko looked down at Tsubame and nodded.

"Yeah..,"Yahiko said faintly. Hikaru looked at the twinkle in Yahiko's eyes. He seemed to have a special connection with her. Hikaru slowly floated to Yahiko and sat next to him on the roof.

"Do you have some sort of a relationship with her?"Hikaru asked. Yahiko blushed and didn't look at Hikaru.

"Kinda...,"Yahiko said embarrassingly.

"Oh...,"Hikaru softly said. After a moment of silence, Hikaru began to speak,"What is it like...to have family?" Yahiko looked at Hikaru.

"What do you mean?"Yahiko asked.

"I'am only a mere angel. A creation from the heavens. I have no family nor friends." Hikaru looked up into the sky as a breeze swiftly swayed past her allowing her long white hair to flow with it. As the breeze past she lowered her head and looked at Yahiko as he was looking at her."What are you looking at, Yahiko?"Hikaru asked.

Yahiko closed his eyes and shook his head a little.

"N-nothing."Yahiko replyed. Hikaru smiled. She grew quite fond of Yahiko.

Yahiko looked down as he saw Ayame and Suzume playing outside hearing the laughter.

_This illusion is so...real..._he thought.

Just then Yahiko watched as Kaoru walked out of the dojo. She walked past Ayame and Suzume and out of the gate.

_Huh? What's Kaoru doing?_ Yahiko flew down and followed Kaoru who was buying some groceries.

As she walked back to the dojo she decided to take a shortcut by going on the dirt path in the woods. As she walked she was suddenly stopped as a dagger scraped passed her cheek. She dropped her groceries and kneeled down in pain placing her hands on her right cheek.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled placing himself on the ground. As he kneeled next to her he saw two robbers come out from behind the trees.

"Heh...look what we have here,"said one man.

"W-what do you want from me?"Kaoru asked squinching in pain.

"We want you! Your the battousai's woman, aren't you?"the other man said. The two men came walking towards Kaoru.

"You bastards!"Yahiko yelled as he came charging at the men. Yahiko tightened his fist and aimed to the one mans cheek, but it went right through him. Realizing that Yahiko wasn't part of the illusion he began to panic. With nothing Yahiko could think of he tried his best to kick and punch them as his moves went through them.

"Yahiko! Your not part of the illusion. Just let it go,"Hikaru said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I. Know. That!"Yahiko said punching and kicking with each word,"But how can I just watch this! I don't care if it is an illusion! I never want to see this happen! Not in the real world and not in this stupid illusion!"Yahiko turned his head back showing half his face looking at Hikaru as she saw tears stream down his face.

"Yahiko...,"Hikaru whispered.

No matter how many times Yahiko punched and kicked the men his hands and feet still went through them. Yahiko stopped and caught his breath, but he wasn't about to give up. He watched as the men punched Kaoru until she was unconscious and picked her up. Yahiko followed them as they ran down the path and into another forest by the river.

"Iie!"Yahiko screamed. He watched as they threw Kaoru against the tree and tie her up as she was unconscious.

"Did you send the letter?"one man asked another as another one walked next to him. The man nodded as the other one smiled mischeviously.

"Ah...I've got to find Kenshin!"Yahiko screamed as he flew the other direction.

"Yahiko! Iie! Stop!"Hikaru yelled at Yahiko. Yahiko paused as he turned around facing Hikaru."You've wasted enough of your energy by trying to save that girl! When you're in an illusion your body is different! You become much more weaker if you try to enact physical acts! You could die if you remain in this constant state!"Hikaru loudly said to Yahiko. Yahiko looked deep into the angel's eyes and noticed a tear fall down her cheek, but he simply wouldn't listen to Hikaru.

"Hmp. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me!"Yahiko smirked and raised a thumbs up.

He then fastly flew to the Kamiya Dojo and noticed it was empty.

_Where is he?_ Yahiko thought to himself. Yahiko wandered through the dojo until he found a note saying that Kaoru was kidnapped. _Looks like he got the message already_. Yahiko thought.

He then flew all the way back to the forest and saw that Kenshin was already there.

"Alright Kenshin!"Yahiko yelled cheerfully.

As the fight began it seemed that Kenshin had the upper hand, but sadly it wasn't for long until the other one took over.

"Tell me, Hiroki...what do you want with me?"Kenshin said weakly getting up slowly. The one that was facing against Kenshin, known as Hiroki simply chuckled.

"Easy. After hearing all the rumors that the battousai has come out of the shell I decided to train a little bit until I knew I could over power you. and It seems that I'm the winner of this battle by far." Hiroki said setting into his stance once more.

Without hesitation, Horoki fastly charged forward to Kenshin and slashed his sword out infront causing Kenshin a wound on his chest. Kenshin fell to his knees in pain, but it seemed that Hiroki wasn't finished. Hiroki finished the attack with a good punch making Kenshin fly back near where Kaoru was, who was still unconscious. She seemed badly hurt from the wounds.

"Kenshin!"Yahiko screamed flying towards Kenshin, but he was cut short as he felt his body was in pain.

Yahiko's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"Yahiko!"Hikaru screamed coming to Yahiko's side. She lifted his head seeing that he was in much pain."I told you not to be so reckless. This isn't your fight. This isn't even real, Yahiko. Now your in pain,"Hikaru said upsettingly. Yahiko watched as tears streamed down her warm cheeks.

"Hikaru...,"Yahiko said to himself. He sat up and pressed his palm against his forehead. He couldn't believe the pain.

Suddenly Yahiko heard Kenshin scream in pain. Yahiko turned to Kenshin and saw Hiroki slash his sword again causing another wound to Kenshin's chest.

"Kenshin! Iie!"Yahiko yelled. He got up slowly and ran to Kenshin. He knew that he was nothing more than air, but he couldn't see this happen...not even in an illusion."Kenshin! Get up! I know you can't hear me! But you have to beat this creep!" Yahiko yelled at Kenshin. Yahiko looked up into the dark gloomy sky looking like that it was about to rain."I don't care if this isn't real! I don't care if its an illusion! I never want to see this happen anywhere!"Yahiko yelled loudly over the falling rain.

Suddenly, Yahiko watched as Kenshin got up slowly holding his sword tightly.

"Yahiko..,"Kenshin whispered to himself. Yahiko's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he heard.

_Did he just...hear me...?_Yahiko thought.

"Alright, Hiroki! Enough games! Its time to end this!" Kenshin screamed charging towards Hiroki.

To be continued...

AC: yay! i finished! im so happy! well i hope you enjoyed it! reviews please! arigatou!


	5. Someone special to Yahiko

AC: hey arigatou for the reviews! well heres chapter 5!

i don't own rk

"Alright Hiroki! Enough games! Its time to finish this!"

Hiroki, looking a bit confused, tried to keep up with Kenshin's god-like speed, but failed miserably. Within the blink of an eye Kenshin had used his Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryo-Sou-Sen (i think thats how you spell it lol).

Yahiko yelled cheerfully proud of the outcome of the battle.

"Yeah! Go Kenshin!"Yahiko cheered, but he was cut short of falling to his knees from his pain. Hikaru flew to Yahiko's side seeing that he was out of breath.

"Come on, Yahiko,"Hikaru said putting his arms around her neck. She then floated away back to the Kamiya Dojo's roof.

It was already day 6. During the last four days Yahiko did nothing, but sit in Kaoru's room watching her heal. She had finally grew enough strength to walk.

"Good, Kaoru. You're up,"Megumi said in the kitchen drinking some tea,"How're you feeling?"Megumi asked. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders slowly.

"Where's Kenshin?"Kaoru asked.

"He's in his room. He was badly injured from those wounds, Kaoru. So don't bother him too much,"Megumi added.

Kaoru walked down the hall and opened the shoji door to Kenshin's room. He layed there on his futon motionless with only his chest moving from his breathing.

Kaoru kneeled down next to him as Yahiko and Hikaru watched from a far.

"Kenshin,...this is all my fault. I'm such a burden to everyone...Here i'am just worthless and weak,"Kaoru said slowly and weakly through tears."I...can't take this pain...anymore... I'm nothing, but dead weight...who always get kidnaps and crys over everything...Ever since Yahiko died I haven't been the same..."Kaoru clenched her fists tightly on her lap as tears streamed down onto her kimono leaving small dark damp spots.

"Who is this woman to you?"Hikaru asked,"She seems very caring towards you. Is she a sister? Or even a...mother?"

Yahiko's eyes widened a bit hearing the word 'mother'. He didn't say anything for a while.

"She's both. She can be a real pain sometimes like a sister, but she takes care of me like a mother. She welcomed me into her home when I had nowhere else to go,"Yahiko replyed. Hikaru looked into Yahiko's eyes.

"How does she treat you like a mother?"Hikaru asked, curiously. Yahiko looked at Hikaru and thought back.

"Well..."he began.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ow! RRG!"Yahiko moaned in pain. Yahiko,was by a field, who his training on his swordsmanship when he suddenly tripped and rolled down a hill. His leg was in pain and he had a big cut on his arm."Argh! Damnit!"he screamed in pain. _

_"Yahiko?"Kaoru yelled running over to Yahiko in her training gi."What happened?"she asked kneeling beside him. _

_"N-nothing!"he squinched in pain. Kaoru frowned and put her hands on her hips._

_"It doesn't look like 'nothing'!"she said loudly._

_"What would you know, you old hag!"Yahiko said angerly to Kaoru._

_"Don't be so stubborn! Now let me take a look at you!"Kaoru said, gently taking Yahiko's wounded arm."This wound is pretty deep."Kaoru looked up at Yahiko,"What were you doing?"she asked._

_"Training! Gotta problem with that?"Yahiko yelled fiercly. Kaoru became angry and whacked him on the back of the head._

_"Will you shut up! I'm trying to help you! and This is the thanks I get! I should just leave you here in pain! You probably broke your leg!"Kaoru threatened. Yahiko looked at Kaoru feeling a bit remorse. He lowered his head._

_"Gomen nasai, Kaoru,"he said roughly. Kaoru blinked a few times and then smiled._

_"Its okay,"Kaoru said. She then teared the hem of her kimono and wrapped it around Yahiko's arm."Does that feel a bit better?"she asked. Yahiko nodded as Kaoru showed her warm smile. _

_Kaoru then looked at Yahiko's leg. "Does this hurt?"Kaoru asked poking Yahiko's leg._

_"OW! YES YES! Argh!"Yahiko whined. Kaoru giggled._

_"You're such a brat! Its only sprained. It shouldn't hurt that much."Kaoru said flicking Yahiko's forehead. Yahiko placed his hand on his forehead._

_"Would you stop that! Jeez! You treat me like a little kid!"Yahiko said. Kaoru smirked._

_"Thats because you are! You're only 11! Not even in your pre-teens, yet!"she said loudly. Yahiko just cursed under his breath and crossed his arms. "What was that!"she yelled._

_"Nothing...,"he said roughly. Kaoru smirked and just ignored him._

_"You're such a brat,"Kaoru laughed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"She must love you a lot,"Hikaru said softly. Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject as he flew back to the dojo roof to check up on the ball. Only 10 more pieces to go until they could get out of the illusion.

"So tomorrow is when we leave?"Yahiko asked. Hikaru nodded. Just then, Hikaru noticed that the light had changed. She turned around and noticed a sunset, even though it was just an illusion.

"Yahiko...,"Hikaru said softly pointing at the sunset. Yahiko sat on the roof and smirked.

"Beautiful? Isn't it? Even though its an illusion its just like back home,"Yahiko said. Hikaru smiled and sat next to Yahiko.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful,"Hikaru staring at the sunset. Yahiko faced Hikaru and noticed her eyes reflected from the sunset. She looked so beautiful with those eyes.

Hikaru, noticing that she was being stared upon, looked at Yahiko. She seemed just inches from his face.

"Yahiko...,"Hikaru whispered.

Yahiko closed his eyes and then stared back at the sunset noticing what was about to happen. He began to blush.

"Something wrong, Yahiko?"Hikaru asked.

"No...its nothing,"Yahiko said facing back to Hikaru smirking. Hikaru smiled back. She looked so lovely probably because she was an angel.

The two turned back looking at the sun as it dissapeared from the horizon. Suddenly the blank dark night had begun to grow little tiny white specks.

"Yahiko, look,"Hikaru said pointing at the stars,"My sisters,"she added calmly. Yahiko looked confused.

"I thought you didn't have family?"he said. Hikaru nodded.

"Hai and Iie. Each angel was born from a star. When a star shines brightly it means that they are looking down at us. It means that we are never alone...never,"Hikaru said softly. Yahiko's eyes began to glisten as he smiled listening to Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled back as always and suddenly she layed her head on Yahiko's shoulder."I'll never be alone...when I'm with you, Yahiko,"Hikaru said as lovely as ever. Yahiko blushed and scratched the back of his head with his cocky smile.

"Heh." Was all he replyed back.

To be continued...

AC: aww i liked that lol. hikaru is so sweet lol. well tell me what you thought of this waffy chapter? well arigatou and ill see you on chapter 6!


	6. Home at last

AC: hey guys! well i hope you enjoy this chapter!

i don't own rk

Day 7, the last day, rolled around quickly. It was early morning, as Yahiko sat on the dojo roof thinking of Kaoru's words from yesterday.

_"I'm such a burden to everyone...Here i'am just worthless and weak,"Kaoru said slowly and weakly through tears."I...can't take this pain...anymore... I'm nothing, but dead weight...who always get kidnaps and crys over everything...Ever since Yahiko died I haven't been the same..."_

"Hnn...,"he muttered, but suddenly Yahiko shook his head really hard realizing what he was doing,"What the hell? Why should I be worrying about this! It's an illusion! It's not real!"

"Actually, sometimes illusions can be real,"Hikaru stated calmly behind Yahiko. He turned around listening to her words,"Of course an illusion isn't real, but sometimes it can hold the future." Yahiko's eyes widened and looked down at the dojo.

"S-s-so...will I die?"he asked scardly. Hikaru smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Iie, that's not real, but the men who you saw kidnap the one you call, Kaoru, could come true, demo...it really actually hasn't been certained though."Hikaru replyed. Yahiko sighed with relief and worry.

"Could that kidnapping...actually happen?"Yahiko whispered to himself.

"It looks like the Spirit Ball is almost fixed,"Hikaru said. Yahiko faced towards the ball and saw that only five pieces remained. Yahiko smiled to himself relieved that he could finally go home.

Suddenly, Yahiko heard the shoji door slide open.

"Huh? Who could be coming out this early?"Yahiko said flying down. He saw Kaoru as she slowly closed the door. She seemed to be crying. Yahiko's mind was in the state of confusion. Why would Kaoru wake up at this hour? and Cry randomly? Maybe she was mourning over Yahiko again.

"Good...bye...Kenshin,"Kaoru said through tears. Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

_Is she going somewhere?_ Yahiko thought as he watched Kaoru run out the gate.

"I'll be right back, Hikaru,"Yahiko said.

"Don't worry, Yahiko. Where ever you'll be you'll still be taken back home,"Hikaru said. Yahiko nodded as he went to catch up with Kaoru wondering where she was going.

Yahiko was only following Kaoru since the illusions could happen in the future.

He followed her to a nearby cliff that was hundreds of feet up. She stood on the edge of it looking down.

"What're you doing!"Yahiko yelled.

"This is...the only way to get rid of my pain and Kenshin's pain. I can't act normally anymore...now that Yahiko's dead and Kenshin is in physical pain...'cause of me,"Kaoru said as she lowered her head hiding her eyes, but you could see tears fall.

"Kaoru's going to commit harakiri?"Yahiko said to himself in horror.

(harakiri-suicide)

"This world would be better without me...,"Kaoru said through tears.

"Iie! Thats not true!"Yahiko yelled at Kaoru, but of course she didn't hear him. Kaoru took tiny steps to the very edge of the cliff as a breeze passed by."Iie!" Yahiko yelled.

On the Kamiya Dojo roof,

"Its almost done..,"Hikaru said staring at the Spirit Ball. Only one more piece to go,"You'll finally go home, Yahiko."

Suddenly the last broken piece had gone to its normal spot. Hikaru gasped slightly as she saw the Spirit Ball began to glow.

By the cliff,

"Kaoru! Don't do it!"Yahiko yelled flying as fast as he could reaching out his hand. Suddenly Yahiko saw as his body began to engulf from a white glow that surrounded his body. "Iie! Not now!"Yahiko screamed loudly.

Yahiko still flew to Kaoru with his hand reached up to her. Just then he saw the white glow slowly covering his eye sight. and As the glow began to cover, Yahiko could just barely see Kaoru jump off the cliff. "IIE!"Yahiko yelled as the white glow devoured him whole.

Yahiko opened his eyes slowly noticing that he was surrounded by the white and blue swirls again. He got to his feet weakly noticing that Hikaru was there. "Hikaru...,"he said softly. Hikaru smiled and walked infront of him.

"Before you go, Yahiko. I just want to say that...I've had a nice time with you,"she said sweetly. Yahiko's eyes widened as Hikaru took his hands gently and pressed her lips gently against his. She closed her eyes slowly as Yahiko's eyes remained widely open.

She parted her lips from Yahiko's and just simply smiled. "Remember, Yahiko the illusion could come out as the future...so...be careful,"she said,"Good bye...Yahiko,"Hikaru added as she slowly dissapeared.

Yahiko suddenly noticed that he was on the dirt ground in the rain.

"What the..." Yahiko sat up slowly as he noticed rain was still pouring on him. His hair was flat and his clothes were soggy. He ignored the rain and pressed his fingers against his lips still feeling the warmth from Hikaru."Hikaru...,"he said slowly.

Yahiko got to his feet looking at his surroundings...he was home.

"Yahiko!" said a voice behind him. He turned around and there was Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin held the umbrella tightly over him as Sanosuke just stood there without any protection from the rain.

"Kaoru...?"Yahiko said blinking a few times trying to clear his vision from the pouring hard rain. He then saw Kaoru run up to him as she was soaking wet also.

"You're alright!"she loudly said getting to her knees and hugging Yahiko tightly.

"Of course I'm alright!"Yahiko said pulling away from the hug, but he saw Kaoru's tears mix in with the raining droplets.

"You're such a brat! Don't ever scare me like that again!"Kaoru said hugging him tightly again. Yahiko rested his head on her shoulder and hugged back.

"I won't...,"he replyed as Kaoru cryed tears of joy.

To be continued...

AC: yep! theres one more chapter left ppl! well what did you think of this chapter? kinda small...its only four pages, but thats pretty good. well anyways... review! arigatou and ill see you on the last chapter! chappie 7!


	7. Can illusions come true?

AC:hey guys! well this is the last chapter! if your wondering what its about its simply about Yahiko making sure that the illusion that he was in wouldn't come true. so yeah...well hope you enjoy this last chapter!

i don't own rk

Yahiko layed on his futon in mid morning. He looked up at the ceiling remembering that the illusions could come true.

"Hnn..."

"Yahiko! Are you up!"Kaoru loudly said tapping on Yahiko's shoji door. Yahiko grunted and sat up.

"Hai!"he said rudely.

"I don't like that tone! You better get dressed! We need to go shopping!"Kaoru said.

Yahiko's eyes widened as he remembered when Kaoru was kidnapped in the illusion.

"Can't Kenshin do it?"Yahiko asked.

"He can't! Kenshin is too busy with the other chores!"Kaoru replyed. Yahiko rolled his eyes and got dressed. He grabbed his shinai and opened the shoji door as Kaoru was ready with the tofu bucket. "Ready?"she asked. Yahiko nodded and followed her out the gate.

After the shopping, Yahiko struggled as he held the very heavy bucket filled with tofu.

"C'mon Yahiko. It can't be that heavy,"Kaoru said.

"Look who's talkin'! Your not the one carrying it!"Yahiko said. Kaoru ignored him and just kept walking.

"Ahh...lets take the short cut through the woods,"Kaoru said walking down the path. Yahiko dropped the tofu bucket remembering that this is where the men in the illusion captured Kaoru.

Kaoru stopped walking and turned around.

"Yahiko! What're you doing? You just spilled some of the tofu!"Kaoru said angerly.

"Kaoru! Don't go through there!"Yahiko said running infront of Kaoru. Kaoru just looked at the spikey haired boy and blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Why?"she asked.

"Because..uh...theres...uhhh...BEARS!"Yahiko lied. Kaoru raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"she said sarcasticly. Yahiko nodded his head."Yahiko! Everyone knows that bears aren't in these parts of the woods!"Kaoru yelled seriously. Yahiko didn't say anything knowing that his 'plan' wouldn't work."Step aside, Yahiko. This is the fastest way to get home!"Kaoru said walking past Yahiko. Yahiko became angry and jumped infront of her again with his shinai in hand.

"Kaoru! Don't go through there! Or else!"Yahiko loudly said.

"Or else what?"she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll fight you!"Yahiko said sternly. Kaoru tried hard to put on a serious face, but bursted out laughing.

"Yahiko! Haha! Thats hilarious! Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the one thats training you! I'm your teacher!"Kaoru laughed.

"I'm serious, Kaoru!"Yahiko said raising his shinai. Kaoru just looked at him oddly and waved her hand at him smiling.

"Alright, alright. We'll go the other way...the long way,"Kaoru said walking the other direction. Yahiko sighed in relief. "But your carrying the tofu bucket!"Kaoru yelled over to Yahiko. Yahiko wanted to die just then, but didn't say anything as he grumbled picking up the tofu bucket.

As a week passed by, Yahiko's suspicions began to wander as no sign from the illusion was showing. Yahiko sat on the dojo floors relaxing a bit. With nothing to do he decided to go to the Akabeko to see if he could help.

He exited the gates and walked to the Akabeko, but Yahiko was cut short by two thugs.

"Give us your money! Or else!"the one thug said. Yahiko didn't say anything and grabbed out his shinai.

"Come and get it!"Yahiko said charging towards the thugs. Yahiko swung his shinai at the first man and was knocked out in a flash. He finished the other one by sticking his shinai in the man's stomach. The thug fell to his knees grasping his stomach in pain and surely fell to the ground."Hmm...those guys seem different,"Yahiko said walking away, but the fight wasn't over yet.

The thug who was knocked out first rose up and grabbed out his gun. Yahiko turned around and saw the man point the gun at him.

_I thought...that...it wasn't going to happen...Am I going to die!_ Yahiko thought.

"Say your prayers, brat!"the thug yelled pulling the trigger. Yahiko stood, frozen. He couldn't move. It seemed like the end for him, but he felt someone push him to the side. It was Sanosuke.

"Gah!"Yahiko yelled landing on the ground. Yahiko sat up quickly as Sanosuke finished off the thug. Sanosuke smirked and walked over to Yahiko helping the boy up.

"You alright kid?"Sanosuke asked chewing on a fish bone...as usual. Yahiko nodded as he wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Arigatou, Sanosuke,"Yahiko said. Sanosuke smirked.

"You could of dodged that easily. If I wasn't there you'd be dead,"Sanosuke said putting his hand on Yahiko's head."You've got the heart of a samurai, just like your father, you little punk,"Sanosuke said. Yahiko's eyes widened as he thought back of the words from the illusion, but Yahiko became filled with anger and pushed Sanosuke's hand off his head.

"What'd you call me?"Yahiko said pointing his shinai at him. Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko's shinai from out of his reach and flicked his forehead. "You'll pay for that you, Roosterhead!"Yahiko yelled. Sanosuke twitched hearing that damned nickname of his.

"What'd you say you little punk! I could beat you!"Sanosuke said dropping Yahiko's shinai.

"Oi! Watch it! That's my shinai you dropped!"Yahiko said picking it up.

"So? It's trash anyway!"Sanosuke laughed grabbing the shinai from Yahiko once again."Come and get, you little kid!"Sanosuke yelled running away. Yahiko smirked and ran after him.

"I'll catch you in an instant, ROOSTERHEAD!"Yahiko yelled.

"What'd you call me?"

As a few days passed by Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru walked under a sunny bright sky as the cherry blossoms slowly fell.

"Nice day isn't it?"Kenshin smiled. Kaoru nodded. She turned a cornor and noticed something catch her eye.

"Oh!"she said running towards, what seemed to be a cliff. Yahiko just watched her as she neared the edge of the cliff.

"Kaoru! Don't do it!"Yahiko yelled running after Kaoru. Kaoru turned around as she saw Yahiko accidently push her off.

"ORO?"

SPLASH!

Yahiko looked down from the 'cliff' and noticed that it was just a few feet up.

"Yahiko! I'm going to KILL you!"Kaoru screamed rising up from the one foot deep river. Yahiko's eyes widened as he began to laugh histerically, but he noticed a small push from behind as he fell into the river also.

Yahiko got up quickly looking at who pushed him.

"KENSHIN!"Yahiko screamed in anger as Kaoru laughed.

"Heh..gomen, Yahiko. I couldn't resist,"Kenshin said smiling. Yahiko just smirked and ran out of the small river running up the small hill trying to push Kenshin off.

"Its your turn NOW!"Yahiko yelled.

"ORO!"

AC: hey i finally finished the last chapter! i hope you enjoyed the story! please please please please please! send me a review and tell me what you think! rate this please! from 1-10 from 10 being the best..and criticsm is welcome! i need it! lol!


End file.
